Some Say Enthralling
by RubyxSapphire
Summary: I'm finally starting my journey! I would be happier but oh-so worrisome Prof. Oak is making both of my crushes journey with me! "With them, you can't be in danger." Says Prof. Oak. Right... With them I'm in danger emotionally! really bad summary, sorry.


RubyxSapphire: Nothing to say really… Just I don't own pokémon. Also I didn't want the boy playable character to be Ash or Satoshi.

* * *

Today is the day I get my first pokémon! I smiled and danced around my room. Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Leaf Lafayette. I'm finally ten and going to start my pokemon journey!

"Leaf, hurry down! We have company!" My mom said.

My smile still lingered. I hurried to the restroom and changed from my pajamas to my trainer's outfit, blue sleeveless shirt with black around the collar and red shorts (I don't care if she's is supposed to wear a skirt. I think shorts suit the Leaf Green/Fire Red girl better.). I looked in the mirror and quickly brushed my long chocolate brown hair. I then put on my white with a red poke-logo hat on.

I opened the door and rushed down the stairs. Stupid me, I was too excited and forgot that if you run down stairs, there's a high chance you'll fall… Guess what, that happened. I missed one step and fell, I closed my eyes. Something happened, when it didn't happen. I didn't feel hurt or felt that I had fallen.

I opened my eyes slowly. I saw a red. I looked up a bit more, a white collar. A little bit more and then I saw a dark brown hair with crimson eyes. I blushed, it was Hiro. He stared coolly at me and smiled. He wore a red and white collared shirt and blue pants. He wore a red and white baseball-like hat.

"Hi Leaf, nice to see you," he said, keeping the smile.

I didn't say anything. He turned around and walked down the last few steps with me in his arms. He let me down on the couch. I saw my mom in the corridor. Her light brown hair shined lightly in the sunlight.

Her eyes looked at me cheerfully. She's always been supportive of me. I felt a little sad about leaving her. She walked to her left and grabbed something from the closet. She came back and sat down next to me with a big box wrapped in pokéball wrapping paper.

"M-mom?" I looked at the box.

"Here sweetie. You're father told me to give it to you when you set off for your journey. If only if was here to see you know. He would be so happy." Mom said happily.

I took the box and unwrapped it quickly, and taking the lid off. A big yellow duffle bag. I stared at my mom. Was this really it?

"Uh, mom…?"

She laughed. Hiro must have gotten curious because he looked at the bag a little closer. She took the bag out of the box and took a little box out of it. She smiled and handed it to me.

"This is what he wanted to give to you." I think that's what she said. I really couldn't tell what she was saying because of her light laughter.

I looked at it quizzically before taking it from her hand. I opened the little box. I marveled at it. It was a beautiful necklace. Its chain was sterling silver and it had a gem shaped in a heart. It was green. I stared at it closer, it was real emerald! I slowly took it out. A hand reached over to take the necklace. The hand moved the necklace around my neck and clipped it into place.

"I thought you should try it on." Hiro said softly.

I blushed madly.

"Leaf, you should get going, you don't want to keep Prof. Oak waiting do you?" Mom said.

I nodded. I took the bag and slung it over my shoulder. With Hiro, I left the house, waving good-bye to mom. The sun was shining brightly. I looked at Hiro; his eyes were on the lab. Truth be-told I like Hiro, but not only him, Gary too… Gary is Prof. Oak and he's such a jerk but sometimes he can be such a sweet-heart.

We walked to the lab in silence. I opened the door and looked around. The lab was filled with books on I think just about anything. Prof. Oak was talking to Gary. I noticed that Gary wore something different that blue, red, and white like me and Hiro.

He wore a collar black shirt that showed a little of his chest and purple pants with a yellow side bag clipped on his belt and also a purple-and-green yin-yang necklace around his neck. His blue eyes glanced at me and Hiro. Hiro strode gracefully towards them. I walked slowly behind. Gary's expression looked really annoyed. Hiro stood where the three pokéballs stayed.

"Hello Leaf, Hiro, finally you have arrived." Gary said, in a very annoyed tone.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He glared at me. "So mature Leaf."

I stared at the pokéballs. They had pictures of the pokemon next to them. I smiled. Finally. Finally, I was getting my pokémon. Finally, I was getting to start my journey. I' going to make mom proud! But first…which one to choose? Grass? Fire? Water? Bulbasaur? Charmander? Squirtle?

__________

Author's notes:

If you review please put in what pokémon goes to what trainer. I really need help with it. Also tell me my grammar mistakes. Thanks and please, please review.


End file.
